plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleport
Brainy |Tribe = Science Trick |Abilities = You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Feels like cheating.}} Teleport is a premium legendary zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability allows a Zombie to be played in the Zombie Tricks phase, and gives the Zombie Hero a card. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Trick *'Abilities:' You may play a Zombie when it's time for Tricks this turn. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Feels like cheating. Update History Update 1.14.13 *Ability change: The ability to play a zombie now remains even after playing a trick after Teleport is played. *Description change: Used to be "You may play a Zombie as a Trick this turn. Draw a card." Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Teleport is a very useful and outstanding trick for almost all Brainy heroes. It can allow the zombie hero to play any zombie during the tricks phase similar to Beam Me Up and Hail-a-Copter. But the best part is by playing any zombie in the trick phase once, it allows the plant hero to not harm that zombie and activates their special ability by surprise. Almost any zombie is very useful to play using Teleport. If possible, try to craft or purchase Teleport as it can help any zombie. It is okay to play a weak zombie using Teleport as a small shield or surprise attack, even so that you do draw a free card. As Super Brainz, pairing this with Mini-Ninja or any Anti-Hero zombies is a perfect match, as it allows the zombie hero to play a fighter during the zombie tricks phase, which can make these zombies come unpredictably without any defense. Other zombies with high strength can also be played if the player does not own any Anti-Hero zombies. Trickster is a perfect zombie to use with Teleport, since he will activate his ability when played, while reducing the brain cost by 1, and will get to attack, dealing 6 damage as a bonus attack and then another 6 damage in the fight phase. Bullseye zombies like Pool Shark can also benefit from Teleport, as you can place them in an empty lane where they can hit the plant hero with no way for them to counter their trait without any plants destroying him. Gentleman Zombie, when he is on the field, can give the player extra brains to play expensive zombies with this trick. However, this only applies when the Gentleman Zombie has survived at least a turn since their health is very low as 2, but it gives a -1 profit of brains upon the turn it is played on. Also consider using Teleport with Paparazzi Zombie on field, as he will benefit from Teleport being used. Remember to play a zombie immediately after using this trick, as playing a trick instead will cause you to lose the ability to play a zombie, even if you have the brains needed to play it. If you play a Gravestone zombie using this, then that zombie is revealed at the 'Zombie Tricks' phase next turn, so doing so only grants it immunity to Grave Buster. Keep in mind that gravestones do not take damage, so placing a Gravestone zombie in front of a high-damaging plant is also a good strategy. An easy win with this card is to play the Zombot 1000 since it will allow the Zombot to destroy every single plant, even ones that were planted after Zombie's Play where it is normally played. Keep in mind though you will only find this combo with Immorticia or Professor Brainstorm (via Eureka for the latter). Another cheap, and less practical way of using Teleport is using it to boost Paparazzi Zombie. However, this is not recommended unless you have a zombie to place down, or when you need to keep it alive in a time of desperate need. Gallery TeleportStats.png|Statistics TeleportCard.png|Card Trivia *In the worldwide release trailer, it did the opposite of what the ability does as it picked up a Zombie Yeti, while in game, it releases a zombie card in the zombie tricks phase. *Its description may be a reference to how this card can be devastating and overpowered at times, as if you were cheating. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Brainy tricks Category:Brainy cards Category:Science tricks Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary tricks Category:Science cards